Luna's secrets
by Kailiata
Summary: Because no one would believe her, even if she told the truth.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna's secrets**

_Because no-one would ever believe her, even if she told the truth._

Luna Lovegood was wise. And wisdom was not something that could be read out of a book. It came from life experience and from learning from your mistakes. Luna's wisdom was slightly different though. She had learned from other people's mistakes. From watching them as they went about their lives and from listening when they told her things. So many things.

Secrets. She knew so many secrets they almost weighed her down. People told her things when they needed to get them off their chest. Sometimes they were good things but all too often they were things that she didn't want to hear. Horrible, deep, disturbing things that ran in circles around her mind when she was trying to sleep.

Luna had tried but she couldn't bring herself to stop the students from turning to her when they had something to tell. She understood why they came to her. She was open minded, a good listener and never judged anyone which were all good attributes to have in someone you were confiding to.

But the main attraction was her own social standing. She had no friends to tell and anyone who she did tell would not believe her because of her tendency for believing in the untrue and unbelievable. She was the perfect confidant.

Even as she scanned the great hall, in one sweep she could count at least twenty students about whom she knew at least one thing.

Yes Luna Lovegood was wise beyond her age. But she knew of so many things, it was impossible for her not to be.

And people wondered why she was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>This idea came to me whilst I was working on my drawing of Luna and thinking about the character. If there's any specific character you'd like me to write about, tell me in a review. Other than that, I shall start the secrets in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's secrets**

_Because no-one would ever believe her, even if she told the truth._

* * *

><p>As she had surveyed the great hall, her eyes had met with those of Blaise Zabini. He was handsome, rich and mysterious so it was no wonder that he had half of the girls in his year and some from others were studying him as he ate. But as his brooding eyes held her gaze she saw him sigh and then in a flash collect himself and go back to the controlled and guarded Slytherin he was known for being. His sigh had been a fleeting moment of weakness and Luna knew all too well that Blaise had suffered for his last moment of weakness and he was still suffering everyday for how he had dealt with it.<p>

It had all unfolded at the last Hogsmeade visit. Luna had gone along simply to buy a few things and enjoy walking in the sun. It was early April and the sun was shining as she skipped along the quiet streets, admiring the quaint houses and architecture. She was just reaching the most interesting part of the tune she had been humming when a pair of voices caused her to lose her train of thought and her humming dabbled tunelessly away. She had reached a shadowed alleyway right at the edge of the town and as she wandered closer to see who the voices belonged to, out of the darkness burst an upset and visibly shaken Blaise Zabini followed by a girl who looked equally upset, wearing a large cloak.

Blaise stopped short as he ran straight into Luna and knocked her over.

'Merlin!' He opened his mouth to say more but instead turned to face the girl who was clutching his arm, tears falling down her face.

'I can't do anything else. Take the money and GO.' He thrust a pile of notes into her hand and pushed her away. 'And don't come back asking for more. There's more than enough to keep you for a few years. I hear muggles have something called housing benefits in this country, maybe you should use them.'

As the cloaked girl sped away, Blaise turned his attention to the blonde ravenclaw staring at him in a most questioning way.

'You gave her muggle money.'

'Well I doubt wizard money would be any use to her in the muggle world.'

'She was a muggle? But why were you-'

Luna didn't finish her question because Blaise had already walked past her, an expression on his face which could not be read.

Luna was curious, she admitted, but the feeling passed. She had other, more important things to think about than what she had just seen.

As it would happen, her curiosity was satisfied very soon after. She was in the empty divinations classroom, lying on one of the cushions and reading her newest copy of the Quibbler when the tall figure of Blaise had blocked out her sunlight.

She sat up, a smile breaking out across her lips. 'Oh hello, Blaise. Have you spoken to that girl again? She was very pretty although she did seem a little fa-'

'She wasn't fat, you dimwit, she was pregnant.' Blaise snapped and Luna's mouth dropped open as things began to drop slowly into place.

'So that's why you were meeting in secret...'

Her dreamy voice sounded more light headed than usual and Blaise rolled his eyes.

'It was one night, just before we came back to school in September. I'd had one too many Butterbeers if you get my gist and I ended up in one of the muggle cities. We hit it off and...' He cleared his throat, not really willing to share that much.

'I hadn't seen her since but then she somehow found my address and wrote me a letter. Thankfully my mum didn't read it and just sent it straight to Hogwarts by owl.'

He let out a half laugh. 'It's every guys nightmare. One night stand and the girl gets pregnant. Only it's worse because we're pureblood and she's a muggle. Imagine the scandal if my mum found out. So she had to be kept quiet. You understand me?'

Luna nodded and as Blaise turned to leave he fixed her with his darkest stare.

'Well this little chat was all very nice but I hope you understand that it can't be repeated. And after all, who would believe _you?'_

Luna smiled and as always spoke what was on her mind.

'It will be a beautiful baby.'

And she wasn't sure if she imagined it but as he turned to leave, Luna thought she saw the edges of Blaise's mouth twitch as though he was trying not to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I was struggling with who should have this secret but in the end it was between Blaise and Draco because they seem to be the most likely to treat a girl in such a way. Blaise was quite difficult to write because there is very little known about him but I think it turned out alright.<strong>

**Review if you liked it or if there's anyone you'd particularly like me to write about!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luna scowled down at the book of secrets she had begun to keep. Having them all playing about inside her head had grown too confusing and exhausting and so she had begun writing them down. The book was enchanted with several spells, most of which Luna had created herself so no-one but Luna would ever be able to read the secrets Luna knew. Opening it on a random page she read the name of the subject and sighed.

Because Cho Chang had only ever had chance to tell Luna of her secret and Luna knew that even though time had passed since Cedric's death, Cho still suffered the guilt of having not told him the truth.

* * *

><p>Ravenclaw had been victorious against Hufflepuff. It had been an easy match and the entire common room had been buzzing with celebrations. Even Luna had been dragged away from her book to join in with the cheering. As the night went on prefects ushered a majority of the tired lower years to bed along with a minority of older Ravenclaws who chose sleep over celebrations.<p>

With more space and less reason to behave, the firewhiskey was brought out. It was often assumed that Ravenclaws were too busy studying to break rules and most of the time this was true. But the excitement of a victory after the embarrassing defeat from Gryffindor had resulted in a rare burst of bravery.

The drink was poured out for everyone. Even Luna sat in the corner of the room on the outskirts of the party did not refuse the glass when it was given to her. She sipped it silently, watching. And for the rest of the night that was what Luna did. She watched as glasses were emptied and refilled. She watched, in particular, the glasses of Cho Chang and Roger Davies.

Captain and seeker, they were both the centre of attention. No sooner had they taken their last sip then the glasses were refilled and the effects were showing.

Roger's movements were sloppy and Cho had become so giggly she could barely keep control of herself but it wasn't just the effect of the drink that Luna had noticed. Through her observations over time, Luna knew that Cho and Roger were friends. They often talked about quidditch together and Luna had seen Cho frequently go to him for help if she didn't understand her work. But even Luna knew drink could often blur the lines between friendship and something more. Luna had seen the glances exchanged between the two attractive qudditch players and it was as if she could predict what was about to happen. There was no love but with firewhiskey, attraction was all that was needed.

And sure enough, here was Cho, crying in the bathroom to Luna about what had happened that night.

'I can't even remember most of it. But I know we were kissing and...'

She was pacing the floor and Luna was watching her, her head getting dizzy as it went from one side to the other. Cho stopped suddenly and stared at Luna.

'How can I tell Cedric? I'm his girlfriend. I'm not meant to kiss other guys!'

Luna walked towards Cho and took her hands.

'You were drunk and he was handsome. If you tell Cedric you are sorry, he'll understand. He's very nice and he likes you a lot.'

Cho nodded and wiped away the tears. 'You won't tell anyone will you Luna? You're the only one who knows except for Roger and he won't tell. He still wants to impress the Beauxbatons champion.'

Luna smiled. 'I won't tell anyone.'

Cho flung her arms around the blonde. 'Thank you, Luna'

And they she flew from the room. Looking after her, a thought suddenly struck Luna.

Cho really did cry a lot. But then, things often made more sense when you'd been crying.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the person everyone wanted to hear about but I felt that I hadn't updated in a while and this chapter was all ready and written so I updated. Also slight reference to my other fanfiction 'looking through tears' in the last line. Feel free to read it if you like DracoLuna!  
>As always reviews and suggestions are welcome!<strong>


End file.
